Typical mobile device application building methods require writing custom code, building and testing custom applications, and so on, which can often be tedious and time consuming for developers, not to mention inaccessible to many users of mobile devices.
The need exists for a system that overcomes the above problems, as well as one that provides additional benefits. Overall, the examples herein of some prior or related systems and their associated limitations are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Other limitations of existing or prior systems will become apparent to those of skill in the art upon reading the following Detailed Description.